


Vale Victrix

by WynCatastrophe



Series: Legends of a Fall [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of one story is always the beginning of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vale Victrix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> Star Wars and associated concepts and characters are the property of George Lucas, and I am merely playing with them. 
> 
> Coran Androssi and Lien-Tsa Veran are the inventions of estora. This fic, incidentally, is her graduation present. There will be several more chapters to come, so - stay tuned. 
> 
> (And for anyone keeping track of such things, this belongs in the "Legends of a Fall" series of ficlets.)

Lord Vader's lasting legacy –– the one the galaxy knows about –– is of Empire and military might.  For better or worse, he will be remembered as the Empire's enforcer. 

 

But on one occasion –– too seldom remembered in the history texts –– Lord Vader brokered a lasting peace that changed the map of the known galaxy and made effective resistance against the Vong possible. 

 

Details are sketchy, but the earliest sources all agree on one thing: it was _Lord Vader_  who made possible the alliance between Loreth and Stewjon that resulted in Warlord Veran's restructuring of the Rangers in advance of the Chiss failure. 

 

Versions differ, but records left by Jacen Solo refer to a woman he calls "Aunt Lien-Tsa," although no evidence suggests that she was in fact any relation to the Skywalkers, the Solos, or the Naberries.  It seems more probable that Solo's intention is to indicate a familial closeness in their relationship.  For those who know (and believe) Luke Skywalker's account of Lord Vader's death, it seems most likely that the two families were in fact connected, not by blood, but by affection; and the common factor would seem to be the same Areth'ryn Orun who befriended Anakin Skywalker in her youth and mysteriously faded away somewhere in the Stethos system several decades later.  

 

There are essentially no sources that explain Lord Vader’s involvement in the Jonian Accord, although King Coran Androssi X left behind copious notes indicating the reasons for the treaty’s name: he seems to have been the one who discovered a thousands-years-lapsed shared heritage between Stewjon and Loreth, dating back to the era of the last great Vong invasion.  And on the basis of this shared heritage –– and a desire not to suffer the depredations of that period in galactic history again –– the treaty was forged.  

 

Areth’ryn Orun is not named in the treaty documents.  But it is known that she was a chief instigator in the Lorethan Civil War that shadowed (and was overshadowed by) the Clone Wars that engulfed the entire Republic, and that her exile (forced or willing; the sources disagree) from the planet of her birth became tinder for the fire that burned across the system, despite her longterm absence in service to the Jedi Order.  At the end of this war, Loreth no longer had a clear sovereign, and the planet was for some years ruled by its Council of Nine –– nine _athelain_ chosen as representatives from among their various clans.  Given the strong cultural reliance on notions of sovereignty and sacrifice, this situation could not long endure, and it is no surprise to any scholar of Lorethan history that a new leader was chosen with relative haste.  What _is_ surprising –– indeed, the evidence continues to astonish scholars, but there can be no dispute –– is that for at least a decade and a half, possibly more, the _de facto_ ruler of the emergent government now once more known as the Lorethan Free State was none other than General Lien-Tsa Veran, of Stewjon; now known by her Lorethan title as Warlord Veran.  


End file.
